The Nature Of Glass
by UchiQueen
Summary: How well do we know him? Do we know anything about him? Why does he dress so well, but never seem to eat? Where does he live? What do his parents do? What are his long-term dreams? Who is Seirin's Kuroko? (Please read the warning in the note, there have been no pairings decided at the moment. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This is my interpretation of how Kuroko's life could be.)
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note: This is a _dark_ fanfiction, I was never well known for sunshine and daisies, but this particular story is going to include hints of parental abuse, so.. You were warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise, I do not own any characters except the butler.**

**Enjoy! Comments and the like are welcomed!**

* * *

_Chapter One- Tainted Glass_

* * *

The door creaked open slowly, revealing only the top of a blue haired man's head to the person entering. He swept a well manicured hand outward, granting the other man permission to speak. He did not take his gaze off of the case of medals and photos for a moment..

_My chains._

"Kuroko-sama, the young master has arrived." The butler announced, not daring to blink as he awaited the response from my father. The sharp inhalation that soon followed was enough of a sign that he had been listening. The butler's gaze traveled back to where I was standing, silently assessing the situation. I blinked twice, denying him permission to speak of my presence.

"Send him in after he greets his grandmother." The commanding and hoarse voice sounded, forcing me to flinch from shock. I had forgotten, exactly how much weight that voice carried.

"Of course, Kuroko-sama, I will leave you to your tea." I backed out of the room and strode away, keeping my face as deceivingly blank as ever. I heard the butler lock my father in his study, and sighed, entering one of three occupied rooms in the grand house.

* * *

"Obaa-san" I murmured, clutching the cold hand in front of me.

"..." She never responded to me, but perhaps it was just a drawback of my lack of presence. Sighing, I kissed her worn knuckles, observing carefully each scar and wrinkle on them.

"Obaa-san, please just speak to me again.. Call me stupid, even." I whispered, hair carefully covering my eyes as I gazed at the 'resting' figure. It was truly useless, talking to her now, I knew..

_Useless effort_.

But I couldn't help it, I continued to whisper to her, my voice fading in and out as I continued. Her hand never twitched as I spoke, and the machine's beeping never altered its' pace once.

As I stood after an hour of talking to the equivalent of a wax doll, there was a knock at the door. Lips thinning, I exhaled and placed her hand back on her chest, ever careful not to disrupt the tubes that ran from her body. "Tetsuya-sama, your father is growing antsy."

"I shall be there in less than five minutes, please, leave me." My voice sounded harsher than it had in months, even to myself. I paused, gritting my teeth and clearing my throat, before correcting myself. "Forgive me."

The butler cleared his throat, not replying to my outburst for a few moments. "Three minutes, if you please, young master."

I flinched at being called that, ice clouding my heart and head. With a final glance at my silent grandmother, I exhaled, striding toward my quarters to change. There was no need to soil the Seirin colors with the events to come.

* * *

"**Tetsuya.**" The cold and sure voice sounded again, reprimanding me more than anything else for my tardiness. I silently exhaled, biting down on the inside of my cheek as I strode forward around his desk. I went through a quick mental checklist as I knelt in front of him with no hesitation; do not move suddenly, do not meet his eyes, do not speak unless it is a last resort, and be sure to stay a shadow.

I did not breath as his hand caressed my cheek, it was too cold to be comforting. I did not react as his nails sunk into the area of exposed skin behind my ears. I continued to breath evenly, eyes trained on his leather shoes as he shook. My eyes stayed evenly open as he dragged me to my feet, regardless of the pain he caused.

"Why are you still playing basketball?" He spat out the words as if they were poison, fingers digging further into my flesh. I blinked, eyes diverted toward his jacket's collar. "You need to know how to run a business, not how to.. **Dribble**."

_You don't even know what that means.._

Inhaling again, I could feel his shaking stop suddenly. It was only a split-second of warning, but I closed my eyes right before his palm hit the side of my face, his long fingers grazing my lips, ears and almost my eyes. "**Why won't you obey me?**"

His voice echoed as he pushed me back, unaware that his son.. That I was obeying his every command.

"**I should..**" He brought his closed fist across my lips, earning no reacting except a blank stare. I could feel it, I could feel my heart pounding, I could feel his anger, and I could feel his fustration, but.. I could not react.

"**You should..**" I silently wished for him to say it as he dragged me to my feet again. I stared at his feet as he threw my weightless body against that case of medals.

"**Why do you exist..?**" I exhaled, welcoming the blackness that slowly claimed me as my head was repeatedly slammed against the glass. The sickening crack of glass breaking was the last thing I heard as my father rendered me unconscious, again.

* * *

"Tetsuya-sama. This sum should be enough for you to receive proper care at a _private _institute." The wad of cash placed in my hand was warm, as though it had been freshly printed, or counted. The butler stared at me for a moment longer, his wrinkled lips curling downward slightly before he left.

_Private? Discrete was more like it._

I sighed, slowly rising and staggering toward into bathroom. Staring for a moment for the bloodied form in the mirror, only one thought truly troubled me. I was too noticeable like this..

"Kuso." I exhaled, stripping off the ruined garments that I would never don again. It was a waste to leave them, I decided, and without thinking, I folded them and put them in the Seirin bag I had been lent.

As I washed myself of the filth and fluids covering me, random thoughts crossed my mind. Thoughts filled with anger and the wrong sort of passion..

Shaking my head, I forced it clear as I wiped my skin clean. Pristine by nature, the new clothes that were laid out for me reeked of money. Blinking dully, I picked up my shoes and clapped them together, watching as a thin layer of dirt and dust converted the clothing. It barely took a minute after that for me to button up my shirt and pull up my khakis.

_So robotic._

I froze in the process of lacing my sneakers, remembering that I had missed practice today. Mentally berating myself, I stood, thinking of a way out of the mess I had not caused. Clearly it would be too late to appear and say 'I was here the whole time', but what excuse could I..-?

"Ow." I muttered, suddenly finding myself pushed to the floor by two movers, with a drape falling over my head.

"Sorry, kid. This thing is huge, couldn't see ya." The frontal man said, chuckling.

_Sure, sure, make my day worse.._

I opened my mouth to speak, only to realize, I had literally been struck by an idea.

_Why not go to the new amusement park?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Note: This is a _dark_ fanfiction, I was never well known for sunshine and daisies, but this particular story is going to include hints of parental abuse, so.. You were warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise, I do not own any characters except the butler.**

**This chapter is abuse free, however there may be hints of it in his thoughts or words.**

**Enjoy! Comments and the like are welcomed!**

* * *

_Chapter Two- Rose Tinted Glass_

* * *

"Kuroko-sama." The voice of _his_ butler called from the crowd, automatically drawing attention from those closest to him. "Tetsuya-sama! I know you can hear me."

Blending in with the rambunctious group that served as my shield, I did not so much as blink until we all began to boarding the bus. Eyes locked onto the back of my light, I felt my other senses extend. After being stuck in a seemingly never ending line, I exhaled and forced myself to leave his side for a moment, only to slink around our mode of transport in a rough circle.

"Hyuga, we're missing Kuroko!" The words drifted to me after a moment from the open window by the plump driver, it seemed that Riko had counted heads already. Inhaling after what felt like hours, I glanced left and right, starting straight for the stairs to the bus.

"Gomen, I needed to attend to some business."

_Tetsuya-sama..!_

My heartbeat flattered for a moment as the doors to the bus closed behind me, barely protecting me from the extending hand of _his _desperate butler.

"Kuroko is the last person, ne?" My head snapped up toward the rest of the team and my fist clenched around the handle of my bag as the doors closed. The tap on the head that I received from our coach as a repercussion seemed like nothing, yet the weight of what I had done quickly settled in.

No, I _am_ safe.

* * *

"I can't believe we won tickets to that new theme park!" The first real exclamation came from Sinji, a simple spark that started a wildfire. I continually gazed on, observing the onslaught of something I rarely felt. At least truly, anyway.

_Sweet happiness._

"Oi, Kuroko.." I blinked as Kagami tapped me on the head. A look familiar, perhaps too much so, painted on his face, _concern_. "Get some rest, we'll be there in an hour or so."

There was a pause of a few seconds, enough for me to memorize that expression, but as the other first years began to turn around and shoot confused expressions at Kagami and myself, I nodded. My lips and chin already hidden by the seat, I spoke at the minimally required volume. "Hai, Kagami-kun."

Laying down promptly, I closed my eyes slowly, hyper-aware of each bump in the bus' path.

"Who was it that won the trip?" Kiyoshi asked, interrupting the peaceful flow of conversation. "I heard it was Kagami, but he had no idea."

I inhaled sharply, gritting my teeth as my careful lie began unfolding. Having been the one that 'found' the envelope of tickets at the high school, and the one that had placed the blame on Kagami, I could not help but listen in. As papers rustled, and the letter I had hastily typed was looked over again, I noted that the others had fallen quiet as well.

"But.. It **has **Kagami's name on it." Hyuga said, a layer of suspicion clearly covering his normally level voice. "And Kagami isn't the modest type.."

"Hey!" The almost mandatory offended shout sounded automatically from the seat in front of mine.

Tugging the collar of my jacket up to cover the lower half of my face entirely, I found myself calculating the possibility of getting caught. There were smart people on the Seirin basketball team, but even so, I was often overlooked anyway. Barely opening my eyes, I refocused on the conversation at hand.

"-but Kuroko checked it, they're legit!" The protest that involved my name drew my attention, and my eyes snapped firmly shut as Kawahara continued to speak. "I mean, the bus tickets worked!"

There was a small pause, but as Riko inhaled, I knew that the subject had not been completely dropped. "I guess you're right, but.. I don't like it."

The space in between speakers stretched longer this time, and I pursed my lips, realizing that I would have to do something.. Or the happiness that I had been enjoying secondhand, would not return. Sitting up straight, I realized that the cloud of gloom that had descended was thicker than expected. I felt my lips and eyebrows turn downward by a fraction, before I exhaled and fixed them to the blank expression everyone knew.

"Excuse me, senpai.." I trailed off, standing in between the seats of the upperclassmen. Allowing a moment for the usual shock to wear off, I simply faced Riko, the start of this emotional shift. "The tickets are a prize, and even if it wasn't Kagami that won.. Why ruin something good?"

The pause that followed was more shock filled than anything else, and as my words settled in, I found a large hand unexpectedly settling on my shoulder. Turning toward the owner, I found a new expression aimed at me, housed on Kiyoshi's face, _pride._

_Who could be proud of you?_

"Well said, Kuroko." He squeezed my shoulder and I resisted the urge to shudder, simply nodding and leaving his side. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't stand being touched by certain people..

"I want to go on all the roller coasters!" Furihata said, his outburst completely vanquishing the remains of the gloom.

_Perhaps I spoke too much.._

* * *

Kagami peeked over the back of his seat, assuming he was being discrete in checking on his ' little shadow'. As he turned back around to shush those closest to him, I smiled slightly at the gesture, continuing to fake my slumber.

"Can it Bakagami, if he's out, he's out." He heard Satoshi mutter jokingly. "You're like a fussy old woman."

It became harder not to laugh, or at least smile fully as the others ganged up on Kagami. I decided in the end on yawning loudly, a simple gesture that I knew would shut up those that were teasing my partner.

As the voices became hushed and the conversations harder to hear, my thoughts drifted to the day's plans.

_Senkyo_.

Everything there would fascinate the normal person, I knew, but as everyone else discussed what they had heard about the new 'amusement park', I felt my dread grow. What exactly was this park like, and what had driven _him _to pump so much money into it..?

I found my eyes growing heavy as I continued to think over this decision.

_Maybe I was too hasty.._


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**Important Note: This is a _dark_ fanfiction, I was never well known for sunshine and daisies, but this particular story is going to include hints of parental abuse, so.. You were warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise, I do not own any characters except the butler.**

**This chapter is basically abuse free, however there may be hints of it in his thoughts or words.**

**Enjoy! Comments and the like are welcomed!_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means a lot!_**

* * *

_Chapter Three (Part 1)- Reflective Glass_

* * *

"Ah..! We're finally here!" The excited shout from Shinji woke me up suddenly. I couldn't even remember when I'd fallen asleep..

"Shut up!" Kagami whisper shouted, acting under the impression I hadn't woken.

"But Bakagami.. He needs to wake up." The whiny response came almost immediately. I felt my shoulders shake with silent laughter as stretched my limbs while listening to them argue.

_Better get up fast.._

"Domo." I peaked my head out from behind Kagami's shoulder, effectively silencing the team somehow.

"Comb your hair!"

"Why?" I blinked blankly and patted my head as they pointed toward me, apparently shocked by something.. "Oh.. I combed it earlier.."

"It looks insane right now!"

I blinked blankly and shrugged, finally running an uncaring hand over my head as the bus passed a large sign with cursive print on it..

_Senkyo._

* * *

"Wow.." Kiyoshi whistled as he looked across the gates, admiring the towering rides and buildings that awaited them. He had led the majority of the team to the gates to wait for Riko and Hyuga to get the tickets. "This place is huge!"

I stood next to Kagami as he busied himself with his music. I found myself comfortably hidden in his shadow as I continued searching through my bag for the cap I had brought, until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Turning toward the person with a practiced neutral expression, my grip tightened on the cap at the last moment.

My eyes widened as I stared at the man that I'd seen countless times in _his_ house. So the suck-up had made it to a managerial position.. "I knew it was you! Young Mas-"

"Forgive me, I think you have me confused with someone else." I cut into his line of speech, whispering evenly, yet curtly as my eyes flickered around. The other first years were occupied with each other, but Kiyoshi or Kagami could hear..

"Don't you remember me? It was your father that g-" The clueless man rattled on, steadily growing noisier as he spoke. I felt my stomach drop as I saw Riko and Hyuga approaching behind him.

_Damn it, think, think..!_

Gritting my teeth, I made a decision that I almost automatically regretted and hated myself a little more for. "**Leave**. Leave now, no one in the park should know who I am. Or _he_ will know you disobeyed his son.."

The man paled, his eyes narrowing as he backed away slowly. "You're turning into him, you know.."

_Stab, slice, dice away.. I know._

"Kuroko, who was that?" Kagami asked, startling me as he finally pulled off his headphones and tapped me on the head with them. I flinched slightly, earning an odd look from Riko as she arrived, with Hyuga in tow.

_Calm down.._

"Just a manager checking if I was eligible for a discount.." I murmured evenly, almost unfazed. Why was it so _easy_ to lie..? "He assumed I was under thirteen because of my build."

I stared absently at Kagami as he and Hyuga began to, suspiciously, cough in harmony. It was a terrible way to hide their laughter, truly. After a moment of this, Kagami grabbed the cap I had been clutching and smashed it onto my head with a snort. "Those discounts must come in handy, huh?"

_If only you knew.._

As I opened my mouth to reply to him, I felt another hand come down on my shoulder. As it had not been expected in the least, I could not help but flinch again as I looked back at the owner of it. I fought back a groan as I saw that it was Kiyoshi, possibly the only person that would register the minuscule reaction. "Kagami, Kuroko.. The park's opening, let's go."

"Hai.." I nodded automatically as Kagami walked off, trying to brush off the unease that had settled about me. As I lifted my bag, I made the mistake of glancing up at Kiyoshi's face, only to be shocked. The expression that graced his face was carefully calculating, a mix of concern, shock, thoughtfulness, and _hurt._

_That's all this family's men are good for anyway, brat. Destroying trust and breaking things._

* * *

Kagami walked from food vendor to vendor, completely ignoring me and everyone else as he continued to eat at an exponential rate. That is, until he was again grounded by Riko's fist. It was as if we had not walked half of the park already..

"Eh? That building is the same color as Kuroko's hair!" Kawahara exclaimed, pointing at the building he and the other first years had run ahead to. I blinked slowly, a feeling of dread again settling over me as I walked closer, ignoring their blabbering.

_Mira o meikyu._

I bit the inside of my cheek, staring up at the sign, careful to keep my face blank as the others decided what they wanted to do. I couldn't help but pale, only thinking of how this _peaceful _day was becoming so increasingly.. Nerve-racking.

"Kuroko!" My head snapped up as Kiyoshi, again, managed to sneak up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder. "I always get lost in these mazes, walk with me?"

Glancing toward Kagami, I realized that he would be watching the bags outside while he ate, so he wouldn't be looking for me..

Accepting it as an easy way out, I smiled hesitantly, nodding in response to his question as everyone started to disperse into the building. "Of course, senpai."

"Let's go then!" He smiled easily after a moment, marching ahead of me.

As I stared at his back, I couldn't help but wonder why the feeling of dread I had felt before had returned double-fold. Exhaling, I shook my head and sprinted after him, no point in getting left behind at least.

"Mitobe? MITOBE WHERE DID YOU GO!?" I paused as I took our tickets back from the worker, glancing toward the sound of Koganei's cry, my thought mirrored by half of the team's automatic response.

**_"Already!?"_**


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Important Note: This is a _dark_ fanfiction, I was never well known for sunshine and daisies, but this particular story is going to include hints of parental abuse, so.. You were warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise. Anyway, I do not own any characters except the butler and the manager.**

**This chapter is mostly abuse free, however there will be mentions of it in his thoughts or words.**

**Slightly important: Scenes where Kuroko is not present, or something of the like, will be written in third person. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Enjoy! Comments and the like are welcomed!_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means so MUCH!_**

* * *

_Chapter Three (Part 2)- Reflective Glass_

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the maze of a building, Mitobe scratched his head, completely lost.

"-**TOBE****!**" He heard someone's muffled shout and looked instinctively up, shrugging after a moment. He was still perfectly relaxed, regardless of being forgotten as Koganei had wandered off.

_Suddenly I know how Kuroko feels.._

He smiled easily, spinning around and retracing his steps. He'd find his way sooner or later.

* * *

"Kiyoshi-senpai, where are you going..?" I called, blankly staring as I stopped short a few feet behind him.

We had been wandering for quite some time and had even managed to pass two checkpoints, even if we kept hitting dead-ends..

"There's a sign here that says '_Take this shortcut if you DARE!'_" Kiyoshi explained cheerfully, turning and smiling toward me as he pointed to it. "Let's take it!"

"Daga.." I found myself simply trailing off and frowning at his back as Kiyoshi started off without me, either ignoring me or disregarding me. Either way, I huffed slightly, following reluctantly after the tall center. There were such heavy drawbacks to having a small presence..

"**Welcome to the haunted side of Mira o Meikyu..**" An all too familiar voice called, echoing ominously on the mirrors that seemed to completely surround us,** "****Get ready for the thrills of your** _**lives**__**..**_"

I swallowed heavily, suddenly sweating much heavier than before as I glanced around. _His _voice, _his _park, and as my eyes snapped back and forth from mirror to mirror, I knew I would forever regret this idea. There was no escaping his iron grasp..

_Tetsuya.. It's like calling a dog.. Ironic that you keep one with the same name, isn't it?_

"..!" I yelped as two large hands stopped my backwards march, nearly jumping out of my skin at the contact. Head snapping back, my heart rate increased and slowed in less than ten seconds, it wasn't _him._

_"Kuroko!" _I felt the tension leave my shoulders as I stared up at the worried expression that had graced the face of Kiyoshi far too much recently, especially on my behalf..

"I'm so sorry senpai.. I'm just.." I trailed off, looking down as I found myself at a loss for words, unable to lie to the man I had called my elder brother. He seemed to understand, too well for my liking, and squeezed my shoulders before releasing me.

"It's nothing, Kuroko, you're probably just dehydrated again!" I turned completely toward him and nodded evenly, unable to determine which of our facades was truly better. While mine rarely changed, his was easier to pass off. Even as I thought it over, he ruffled my hair and chuckled. "Let's go! I'll buy you a milkshake when we get out."

"Hai." I forced out a small smile, knowing that my tension had only eased so quickly because of how he was.

* * *

Less than an hour later, I was laying on the bench Kagami had previously occupied with most of the team hovering over me. I found myself sweating more from the pressure than the heat, not know whether I was expected to faint or to preform a back-flip.

"Do you feel better now?" Riko finally asked, pursing her lips as she returned with the ever-cheerful Kiyoshi. I nodded slightly, fingers tightening around the, regretfully, finished milkshake they'd fetched earlier.

"And Mitobe-senpai?" I asked, knowing that, besides myself, he was the worst person to lose in a noisy or large environment, forget an enclosed maze!

Hyuga walked back from the entrance of the maze, his grim expression not raising any expectations for him to shoot down as he shook his head. "He's no where to be found."

_Let's play a game of fetch, little mutt!_

I ground my teeth, outwardly staying as calm as possible as I brushed my damp hair out of my face. I knew exactly where _he_ would lead someone like Mitobe. I could feel my head swimming as _his _laughter and words echoed in my head, clouding out what the others were saying.

_You're so useless.._

"Damn it, Mitobe, where are you..?" I frowned deeply, unable to keep my blank facade up in reflection of the unusually worried waver in Hyuga's tone.

_Even if you try, you're just going to hurt him more.._

"I wish there was someone that could just find him..! Somehow.." Riko muttered miserably, hiding her face in the shoulder Kiyoshi had offered her.

_You couldn't change a.._ **Enough.**

It was my abrupt move from being completely horizontal to completely vertical that startled the others into silence, or perhaps it was the rare occasion of seeing an expression on my face outside of a game. "Ja.. I'll be going then."

I ignored the protests that sounded, knowing that time was possibly of the essence, and belatedly thanked whatever god existed for misdirection. Taking off toward the entrance, I didn't bother to show my ticket, deciding I would apologize for everything later. "Mitobe-senpai.."

_Please be okay..!_

* * *

Mitobe was frantic, pounding on the glass walls that just would not give way. How long had he been in here? Where was Koga, no, where was everyone?

"..!" He paused, spying a note like the last few that had lead him forward.

_Down the next hallway is the shadow's nightmare, pass and you win! Turn around and you have to start at square **one**!_

He frowned at the words, differently worded, before sighing soundlessly. It wasn't like he had much to lose..

Right?

* * *

I ran, ran faster than I ever had before, disregarding all hints and signs, down the path I had _that _time. I swallowed deeply, almost sensing that I was almost there. "Mitobe.. MITOBE-SENPAI!"

_Be okay.._

I bit the inside of my cheek for what felt like the hundredth time that day, grabbing at the corner and skidding around it as I raced toward the sound of fists hitting mirrors. I inhaled deeply, sputtering slightly as I tried to scream again, almost knowing it was useless.

_Useless effort.._

"Mi.. Mitobe.. MITOBE..! MITOBE-SENPAI..!" I coughed violently, looking around with my hand pressed to my side and freezing as my eyes ran across familiar handwriting.

_The Shadow's Nightmare._

I inhaled sharply, frozen in place before I heard something heavy hit the mirrors again. It had to be him, it had to be Mitobe. Crushing the tattered remains of the insides of my cheek between my jaws, I again took off, trying not to pay notice to my surroundings. "Senpai.. Hang on.."

* * *

Mitobe was horrified, to put it simply. Having fallen some time before, he found himself braced against a mirror, hands clenched into fists as he listened to what sounded like multiple recordings of a child.

"Daddy! Mommy won't get up again.." Mitobe knew he knew that voice, but who was it..? "Daddy? Why are you shaking? Daddy? Daddy stop!"

Mitobe covered his ears, mouth opened in shock as the innocent screams and cries started again. He gulped, unable to stop himself from thinking of his family, his siblings..

_What kind of a monster..? More importantly, that poor child.._

He shook his head as it ended, reminding himself that no, it was just a very realistic ride. There was nothing to fear, nothing..

"**I do believe I never finished my statements that day, dearest son..**" The same voice called, although it was much harsher, as Mitobe finally stood. He simply blinked at the speaker again, inexplicably annoyed and uneasy. "**I wished to say..**"

"MITOBE-SENPAI!" The blue haired boy came flying out of no where, knocking Mitobe straight off his feet. Barely in time, he realized, to avoid the row of lights that had fallen right where he had just been standing..

Mitobe gaped, paling as he stared at Kuroko, truly shocked as the voice echoed out for the final time, the door opening up behind them and natural light spilling over their still forms. "**I should have killed you.. You should just** _**die.**."_

_Kuroko.._


	5. Chapter 4

**Important Note: This is a _dark_ fanfiction, I was never well known for sunshine and daisies, but this particular story is going to include hints of parental abuse, so.. You were warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise. Anyway, I do not own any characters except the butler and the manager(so far).**

**This chapter is mostly abuse free.**

**Two slightly important things:  
****A map of an amusement park that I may reference to for names of rides or attractions has been added to my bio page.  
Scenes where Kuroko is not present, or something of the like, will be written in third person. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Enjoy! Comments and the like are welcomed!_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means so very MUCH!_**

* * *

_Chapter Four- Tinted Glass_

* * *

_Mitobe-senpai.._

I could feel it coming, and while I was fighting it, I knew I would soon pass out. "A-are you alright, senpai?"

He blinked, still staring at me for a moment before he hesitantly nodded. It was strange, I probably should have been worried about the confused expression on his face, but all I could manage to feel was relief. Maybe Riko and Kiyoshi had been right about my being dehydrated..

"I'm glad.." A sigh left me as I collapsed on top of him, a smile gracing my lips as I heard footsteps approaching. Help was coming, we were safe..

_You failed, you failed again.._

* * *

It had been quiet for far too long . Shinji found himself unable to truly start a conversation as of yet as he watched over the still form of his friend..

_Some friend you are.._

He inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the fact that the small shards of glass and scratches that littered Mitobe's body were his fault. If only he hadn't wandered off..

"Maa.." Koganei drawled out, finally pulling up a chair next to bed Mitobe had been told to lay on and sitting. "It's a shame you didn't get to ride the coaster you wanted to.. What was it called? Fahre.. Fahrenheit? Yeah, that thing.."

He watched as the silent man's lips twitched and his eyes opened. Clear amusement in his movements, Mitobe shrugged and sighed silently. It was as if he was here for his physical, and not to get treated..

"Well.. We'll go back soon! I'll even watch your brothers and sisters while you go on it!" Shinji exclaimed, folding his arms behind his back as he made the promise as if it were nothing.

Mitobe's expression tightened for a moment at the mention of the younger members of his family, but he quickly smiled and nodded, punching his hyper companion in the shoulder. The response he received was enough to cover up his smile flattering for a moment as he thought of Kuroko. He would have to do his research before saying senseless things, however..

"Oi..! You listening?" Mitobe rolled his eyes and nodded exasperatedly, staring at Shinji as his thoughts clouded over.

_Please.. Let me be wrong..!_

* * *

"We'll see you on Monday.." Kagami whispered and nodded to the rest of the muted team, carrying my 'resting' form to the bus stop that led to our houses. I opened my eyes just a crack to observe the fleeting scene. I didn't risk shifting in the slightest, least my sore muscles protest.

Everyone was splitting up and showing varying signs of exhaustion and contentedness. I could hear small whispers about the food, amazing roller coasters and carnival like games. If had been another day, I might even have been able to smile..

Even as I thought that, my eyes fell on Hyuga and Riko, who seemed to be arguing. It was nothing really new, and yet, I could not help but frown slightly..

Although, it could just have been the fact that Mitobe had been taken to the doctor's by Koganei. I couldn't decide if I was more worried over his condition, exhausted, or worried he would realize something. Exhaling softly, I closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax in one of the only safe places I knew..

_Mitobe-senpai.. Please, please let everything be alright..!_

I could faintly hear Kagami calling my name and feel him shaking me after a while, but I batted at his hand, promptly falling asleep. Or rather, it probably seemed like I had probably passed out again..

"Just want to _sleep_.."

* * *

"Drop it." Hyuga commanded, turning away from the persistent coach.

"Daga.. Didn't you feel he was acting weird, Teppei?" She turned from one boy to the next, not letting go of the subject. Kiyoshi sighed, shrugging as he put on a sunny smile.

It was clear that both he and Hyuga had decided to leave Kuroko alone, as per their usual. However, as twin fists came down on their heads, it was clear that the matter was not closed.

"I'm disappointed in both of you!" She ignored the winces on both of their faces as she prattled on, "He's a member of our team, and you're both his seniors, you should be checking on him!"

Hyuga found himself struck by a wave of guilt and stayed silent, not recovering as quickly as Kiyoshi, who, as always, had a response for Riko. "Maa.. But we don't even know where he lives.."

The woman's eyes shone as if she had been waiting for that exact excuse. "I have his address right here."

* * *

It was only half an hour later that Kiyoshi found himself trailing reluctantly after Hyuga and Riko. He yawned, rolling his broad shoulders as he glanced around. "How far are we?"

He could almost hear Riko's temper start to bubble over. Had he asked that many times?

"It should be around the corner and down a block.." Hyuga answered, quietly diffusing the situation.

_This is why you're captain.._

"Hai." Kiyoshi yawned again, taking the time to look around at the sparse and shady buildings as they drew nearer to.. To what?

"Um.. Where exactly are we?" Kiyoshi asked, his tone deepening and his back straightening as his serious side surfaced. This was no place for a family to be living, especially not Kuroko's, and it was certainly no place for a young lady to be walking around in the evening.

"That's what I've been wondering.." Hyūga glanced at him, a deep scowl marring his face as he muttered just low enough to avoid being heard by Riko.

"Let's go! It should be right... Her-?" Riko stopped as suddenly as her words, causing Kiyoshi to frown to at the top of her head as he stumbled to a stop.

"What the fuck..?" Hyuga muttered, scratching the back of his head as he glanced around. Looking for a house or even a wandering human, at this point. "You're sure this is the place..?"

Riko nodded, looking back at Kiyoshi with a halfway shocked expression. "He lied.."

Kiyoshi frowned, walking away from the other two, toward the apparently abandoned warehouse. He ran a hand along the rusted side of the building. "What is all this, Kuroko..?"

He sighed, disappointment settling deep into the pit of his stomach as he turned back toward the other two. He had almost reached them when something caught onto the leg of his baggy pants. "Nani..?"

He bent down, frowning as he pulled the dirty pipe-cleaner away from his clothes. He sighed heavily again as dirt rubbed off the blue material onto his fingers. "Wait.. Blue?"

"Teppei!" He looked up to find Riko standing over him, not surprisingly, without the stubborn Hyuga. "What is that?"

He shrugged, smiling slightly as he pulled at it, trying to find whatever it was attached to. It was secure, but he continued to tug, determined. "I dunno, yet."

"Eh?" As the coach finally crouched next to him, he gave a massive tug, dislodging a square glass box and falling backward. "Are you okay!?"

"Hai, hai.." He waved off her helping hands, smiling easily as he picked up the rusted box. He turned it over in his hands, hearing something rattle in it. "So.. Should we open this?"

She stood up, inhaling deeply and looking upward as she thought. "No.. We should take it to my place, so we can open it safely, and research Kuroko a bit.."

Kiyoshi blinked dumbly for a moment before realizing she had extended a hand to him, grinning. It seemed they had been right to come after all..

* * *

"Nani?" Hyuga screeched, nearly deafening Kiyoshi as he slammed down his half full cup. "Kuroko? The same Kuroko that barely managed to afford sneakers last month? That can't be right!"

Kiyoshi sat back in his chair, shock washing over him as he took in the information. His hands tightened around the glass box, which he had yet to clean completely or open, and glanced down in surprise at the fact that it had not broken. It was deceivingly strong..

_Tetsuya Kuroko is the heir to the business tycoon Kuroko's empire. We were at **Kuroko's **father's amusement park. Our Kuroko is filthy rich.. This.. This.. No._

Kiyoshi and Hyuga did not see it coming this time when Riko's fists hit their heads. Kiyoshi, for one, pouted at the unexpected attack and opened his mouth to comment..

Only to be cut off by Riko, again. Honestly, why did he even try to get a word in between these two..?

"You two are such blockheads, obviously if Kuroko is hiding this, it's for a good reason!" Her words, as usual, stung worse than any of her attacks. "There's more to the story.. Kuroko's family isn't.. It's.. Well, it's _shady_.."

At this point, she had regained both of their full attention. Even as her voice became hushed and the clicks of her mouse began to interrupt her speech, they stared at her back..

"It's speculated his father and mother no longer live together, even though they're still married.. His grandmother fell into a coma after singlehandedly managing the business for over five years.. But this is the fishy part, his father has been under house-arrest for over ten years now.." Kiyoshi blinked and leaned back, looking from Riko's back to Hyuga's shocked-still profile.

_Should I ask? Do I want to know..?_

Kiyoshi inhaled and looked up, remembering how Kuroko had said he was like his older brother. There would be no going back if they meddled further, he knew that..

_Maybe it's because it's you Kuroko.. But I want to act in the way an older brother would.._

"Why is he under..?" He managed out, feeling as if all the air in the room had turned to poison. He didn't even look at Hyuga, already knowing that he would have assumed his grim facade. Riko was still typing and clicking away, well aware that the two men were waiting on her.

"G-give me a moment.. This can't be right.." Riko muttered and inhaled sharply, clicking and typing furiously as she tried to find a single contradictory source. The media had recorded everything, however ineffective it had proved, determined to bring the injustices to light..

"K-kuroko's father was sentenced to t-thirty-five years.. He's serving them under house arrest. He had been accused of a long list of crimes.. Including battery, child abuse, t-two counts of k-kidnapping and attempted murder.."

There was nothing they could think to say after that. Riko turned around, stunned as she looked from the frozen Kiyoshi to the grim Hyuga. She had no idea what to say, what to do..

"We have to talk to him.." Hyuga whispered hoarsely after recovering from his moment of shock. "On Monday.. We-"

Kiyoshi recovered soon after and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding silently as he closed his fist around the box. Kuroko was their top priority, nothing else mattered as much at the moment..


	6. Chapter 5

**Important Note: This is a _dark_ fanfiction, I was never well known for sunshine and daisies, but this particular story is going to include hints of parental abuse, so.. You were warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise. Anyway, I do not own any characters except the butler and the manager(so far).**

**This chapter is mostly abuse free.**

**Two slightly important things:  
****A map of an amusement park that I may reference to for names of rides or attractions has been added to my bio page.  
Scenes where Kuroko is not present, or something of the like, will be written in third person. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Enjoy! Comments and the like are welcomed!_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means so very MUCH!_**

* * *

_Chapter Five- Bulletproof Glass_

* * *

"Tetsuya" She said softly, sitting on the edge of my bed and shaking me gently. "Tetsuya, wake up.."

I shifted, yawning quietly and opening my eyes after a moment. Blinking, I observed the side profile of my mother, mentally sighing at the fact that she wasn't looking at me. "Ohayo.."

Sitting up, I glanced at my clock. It was barely five, I noted as I stretched. As I settled again, I felt the familiar touch of my mother's hands fixing my hair. The fact that she always managed to fix it with minimal observation was extraordinary. "Your food is on the table, you can wash and then assist me in picking up the toys, I want to deliver two bags by noon.."

I blinked, eyes widening as I turned to stare at her slight profile. "That's impossible, okaa-san.. Both of us barely finish a bag a day.."

_Your mother? She was meant to wear elegant ballgowns and smile pretty, **It** **shows**, doesn't it?_

I swallowed as steely black eyes met mine for the first time in days, knowing I had misspoken. "I _am_ strong enough to do this."

Averting my eyes, I nodded. There was nothing much I could say to that. She had been providing for me for most of my life, and I loved her for it, however..

"Wash and eat, you need to focus on your studies." She called, barely needing to raise her voice. The house was small and between the two of us, practically silent. I stood, not bothering to reply as I went into the bathroom, knowing she'd likely flinch.

_It's so funny, how father and son can look so alike, yet how the son can take so much after the disappointment of a mother.._

* * *

I stifled a yawn, knowing it wouldn't matter either way if I fell asleep, as I was behind Kagami. Blinking lazily, I stared at the board, trying to reason out the math equation, just in case the teacher _actually _called on me.

"Kagami! Stop sleeping!" My eyes widened as a piece of chalk flew toward my light.. Was he tired as well? Why?

"Eh? I wasn't sleeping..!" He protested, sputtering in protest as he struggled to avoid a detention. It was times like this, I was truly glad for my lack of presence..

As the teacher walked away, I closed my eyes quietly, lips tilting upward. I could almost feel Kagami turn around and glare at me as I did so, yes my lack of presence was a great gift some days.

"Kagami, I will color your hair _white_!"

I cracked an eye open after a moment, my usual blank expression returning as the teacher glared thunderously at the redhead. "Kagami-kun, you're going to end up missing practice at this rate.."

"I know, shut up!" He half shouted, earning another piece of to his head from the disgruntled teacher.

"I refuse to have you speak like that!" The balding man shouted back, finally earning Kagami's full attention. "See me after class!"

* * *

During lunch, while Kuroko had mysteriously disappeared and escaped his wrath, Kagami found himself being pulled by the ear into a very crowded closet by his coach. "Oi! That hurts..! Wait, why are you two in here!?"

Hyuga was carefully inspecting the crack in a wall, while Kiyoshi simply waved and smiled, choosing to answer in his usual unhelpful manner. "Secret stuff!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow and frowned, crossing his arms as he looked at their fidgeting coach. She automatically noticed and glared back, causing his frown to deepen until he finally burst out. "An explanation would be nice!"

Riko looked at Kiyoshi and Hyuga, who were both carefully avoiding eye contact, before realizing she would have to do this. Exhaling, she spoke slowly, like she usually did while deciding a training schedule. "Well, there's three things."

She paused as she took in their positions, Kagami was in between Hyuga and Teppei, while she was blocking the door. Even if he wanted to do something stupid, he couldn't escape..

Satisfied, she finally continued to talk. "First thing, practice is cancelled today, but Kuroko doesn't know that.. Second thing, you will not tell Kuroko, and you will meet the three of us in the gym after school, we have to talk to Kuroko about something important."

She glared sharply at the ace as he opened his mouth to complain, silencing him again. "Yes, you need to be there. Third thing, Kuroko may or may not have been lying about his identity, and he may or may not be in danger in his home."

It was no small feat that Hyuga and Kiyoshi held down a wild and angry Tiaga down for the next half an hour, allowing Riko to talk sense into his thick head.

* * *

"Ehh.. Kuroko, I forgot my wallet in the classroom, you go ahead. I'll be there in a second." I turned and opened my mouth to say I would come with him, only to be met with his retreating back..

Frowning, I stared as he jogged off. Kagami had been acting strangely all day, and I hadn't been able to figure out why as of yet. Maybe it had to do with why he was tired..?

"No point in wasting time.." I hoisted my gym bag farther up onto my shoulder and proceeded to the gym. Maybe it was my mind that was playing tricks on me, but..

_Was the gym completely empty?_

* * *

It was hard to silence Kagami as his ran towards his seniors, waving as he tried to catch his breath.

"H-he should be in the gym, waiting for me by now.." He whisper shouted, panting quietly as he skidded to a halt next to Riko. Clearly, he had run to meet them, and clearly from the way Riko hit him, it was unappreciated.

"Listen you, just behave and make sure he doesn't get past you!" She hissed, her nerves causing her to scowl fiercely. "He may try and escape this confrontation.."

There was a grim moment of contemplation as Kagami stood up and Hyuga sighed. Even Kiyoshi's grip on the small box, which he'd cleaned, tightened for a moment.

It thankfully didn't last, however, as Kiyoshi pocketed the glass box and patted Kagami on the head roughly. "Both of you relax, it's _our _Kuroko!"

It seemed that was what spurred on the formerly silent Hyuuga as he smile darkly and clap his hands together. "Whatever happens, happens.. Let's go, there's no use in moping around here!"

* * *

Bandaged fingers tightened around Kuroko's wallet as their owner stared past the stone pillars that announced the name of her son's school. Perhaps, this was a bad idea..

"I- I should just.." She whispered quietly, taking a hesitant step back, before inhaling deeply. Running would be the easiest thing, however..

_It's Tetsuya. Your baby boy, you can't let him skip meals.._

Her mousy brown hair covered one of her tired eyes as she started to walk forward. It was nothing, wasn't it..?

She swallowed thickly and walked past a few students, not noting or caring that they seemed to not notice her. They were of no consequence, she just had to find the gym..

_Basketball.. I wonder if I'll see the friends he talks about sometimes..?_

The touch of a smile graced her lips as she remembered the giant of a redhead that had burst into their tiny home. Perhaps she'd see him, he had claimed to be his basketball partner..

_Kagami.._


	7. Chapter 6

**Important Note: This is a ****_dark_**** fanfiction. You have been warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise. Anyway, I do not own any characters except for the butler and the manager(so far).**

**This chapter is mostly abuse free.**

**Two slightly important things:  
I have started another story, but it's mostly going to be on the back-burner, as it's not my usual style and it's mostly to get rid of any need for fluff. _I am saving interactions with/mentions of the GoM for later, however this is mostly going to be centered around Seirin._  
Scenes where Kuroko is not present, or something of the like, will be written in third person. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Enjoy! Comments, criticism, and the like are all welcomed!****_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means the world to me!_**

* * *

_Chapter Six- Heated Glass_

* * *

I sighed, sitting on the bench as I stared at the door I had walked in. It had been over ten minutes, and I couldn't help but wonder where Kagami was.. Better yet, where was the entire team? It was quite unlike the Seirin Basketball team to take a day off, even if Riko recommended it..

After a moment of thinking, I forced myself to focus, blinking rapidly as I found my feet bouncing. Perhaps I was simply antsy, but I felt as if I should have already left..

"I'll just go find Kagami-kun and we'll.." I trailed off as the door finally opened. Riko walked in first, followed by Kagami, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, each of them seeming slightly off...

_You should learn how to read me better, **brat. **Can't you tell..? I'm not in the mood to see you and your hopeful expression..!_

I couldn't help it, I felt my expression completely close off and my shoulders tense.

"Kuroko, how are you?" Kiyoshi smiled tightly, placing a hand on my shoulder as he stood to my left. I stared up at him for a second before blinking, not able to truly react.

"Aa.. How're you feeling after the trip?" There was Hyuuga, stopping just behind me as he spoke, arms crossed as he eyed me like one of our opponents. It was beginning to become unnerved to say the least, I realized, glancing around and saw I was almost boxed in..

It probably wasn't on purpose, however, I couldn't help but gaze uneasily from Riko to Kagami. It seemed as though Kagami's strange mood had carried over, I noted as I felt my lips tugging slightly downward. It seemed as though I would not be getting help from him either.. "I am fine, thank you all for your concern."

_No one shouldn't concern themselves over someone as pointless as you..!_

It was with slight difficulty that I managed not to shrug off Kiyoshi's hand moving while slightly closer to Riko. She seemed to be the only one that could meet my eyes at the moment, if that was anything..

"Why are we here if there isn't practice?" The question was simple enough, if blunt, but the hand that tightened on my shoulder caused me to frown openly. They were hiding something from me.

"Eh? Well, you see.. We had gone to the address you registered under to get into the school, to check, on you of course, and..-" It wasn't like Riko to stumble over her words or to hesitate. It certainly wasn't like me to take a step back from her, or to narrow my eyes at her.

_Friends? Why don't you bring them over to **play** some time, brat..?_

"Kuroko.." I glanced around at the disappointed and pained expressions on my teammates' faces as Kiyoshi spoke.. They had..

"Oi, Kuroko, why didn't you at least tell me!?" I found myself backing straight into Teppei as Kagami shouted and took a step forward, towering over me. _This_ was why..

I felt my ears start to ring as Riko scolded Kagami for his thoughtlessness, it was all background noise. I backed up further, glad Kiyoshi's hand had fallen off of me, as I continued a few more steps.

"Kuroko, that is disrespectful.. Your seniors, no, your friends are trying to talk to you about something important." I froze as Hyuuga's voice rang out over the racket Riko and Kagami were making. Of course he was watching..

"Gomen.." The robotic word slipped from my lips, before I stopped, back straightening. It was too much, just too much, and I could feel myself slipping..

_You are the heir to this company, brat. All of your snotty little friends should **worship** you..!_

"Demo.. I don't want to discuss my living or family situation, ever." I blinked again, staring blankly for a moment and gathering myself, barely noting that they had gone silent with shock. I could hardly believe the words that had tumbled out of my mouth myself, however, I could not take them back.

I had thrown such a heavy stone..

"Kuroko.." The strained whisper that came from Kiyoshi set me in motion, jolting me from my shock.

"Gomen, Kiyoshi-senpai.." I turned and walked out of the door, barely noticing that I sprinted past an all too familiar face on my way out of the school.

* * *

"Tetsuya..?" She called out as her blue-haired son ran past her, her grip again tightening around his wallet as she took in his distressed state.

A frown replaced had his normally calm expression, his jacket was not zipped, his bag was missing, and he was blinking far too much. She could feel her maternal instinct kick in as she scowled and turned, marching straight towards the still-open gym entrance. It had been well over a year since she had been this mad, and now that she was, there was little that could calm her.

Whoever had upset her little boy so badly that he resorted to running away, would answer to _her_..

* * *

"BAKAGAMI!" Riko's fist came down on the taller boy's head with great force, and he sighed, humoring her for the moment. He knew he had messed up..

_They had all messed up.._

Kagami plopped down onto the bench, staring at the bag Kuroko had left behind in his haste. So much for protecting his tiny shadow, he glared as bitterness seeped into his thoughts, he couldn't even completely earn his trust.

Teppei simply busied himself by examining the box that had held his attention all day. He had not been able to sleep last night and had polished the box, restoring it to it's shiny and delicate glory. The tiny thing was beautifully crafted and carved, probably by hand, and seemed to require a key to open..

Unless he broke it, which he refused to do, as he had found the initials _'T.K.'_ buried in elegantly carvings on the bottom of it. He had a feeling he knew who's it was, or had been. He would return it eventually, when Kuroko calmed down.._  
_

Riko's hand had found her chin and she gripped it, almost too harshly, worrying over what the effect of what they'd just done. Hopefully, they had not completely messed up and Kuroko would come around soon. He _was_ much more sensible than the other first years, although, he could be just as immature..

"Well.. What do we do now?" Hyuuga sighed and uncrossed his arms, finally coming out of his brooding to ask the question that was on all of their minds. If one looked closely, they could see the marks on his palm where his fingernails had cut in, he had given himself the most blame mentally, as he was the captain. Yet, as the captain, he had decided to try and start to fix things.

As Riko opened her mouth to respond, another voice, sharp but quiet cut her off, the owner of it seeming to appear right next to her. "To start off with, one of you can tell me why my son just ran out of here like hell hounds were chasing him."

Her suddenly interrupting their conversation caused all of them to flinch, as none of them had realized anyone had entered the in the gym, let alone gotten so close..!

Kagami blanched, paling as he realized this was Kuroko's mother, and this was the _same_ aura Kuroko gave off when he was angry. "K-K-Kuroko-san?"

Hyuuga glanced from the woman, who held no physical resemblance to Kuroko, to Kagami, mouth dropping open. He was the least susceptible to Kuroko's misdirection, but this woman had even taken him by surprise? She was even less noticeable!

It was Riko that said something first, coming out of her shock and pulling the other's along. "Eh..? You're Kuroko's..!?"

_Kuroko's mother..! This is Kuroko's mother.. Wait.. Oh shit, we're dead..!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Important Note: This is a ****_dark_**** fanfiction. You have been warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise. Anyway, I do not own any characters except for the butler and the manager(so far).**

**This chapter contains abuse.**

_**Finals suck and I may be a bit slow for one or two weeks. Sorry!**_

**Scenes where Kuroko is not present, or something of the like, will be written in third person. His mother's flashback is a rare exception. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Enjoy! Comments, criticism, and the like are all welcomed!****_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means the world to me!_**

* * *

_Chapter Seven - Melting Glass_

* * *

Kuroko's mother simply crossed her arms, glaring at the small group of students in front of her. "Well?"

After a few glances between themselves, it seemed that, by default, Hyuuga would have to speak. He was the captain after all, although he had been rather quiet throughout most of what had occured..

"I apologize for causing Kuroko's flustered state, however.." He didn't know what it was about this lady, but he found his words flowing, his fears surfacing. "We were just worried for him, about his family life!"

Kagami tittered behind him as the elder woman's eyes widened. However, thankfully, Kiyoshi spoke up before anyone else had the chance. "Excuse me for interrupting miss, but as Kuroko has called me his older brother.. I have a responsibility to ask, are you and Kuroko safe?"

The plain, brown-haired little woman stared up at the giant of a center in shock as she sputtered out a response. "O-of course! Why wouldn't he be? I-I make sure he's safe..!"

_I make sure that **he**__can't see or touch him.._

The undercurrent in her voice was defensive and tense, but it was not unexpected. At least, not to Kagami. "I'm not sure if I'm understanding all of this, but you left Kuroko's dad and you live in that small apartment by yourselves, right? Why don't you have more money?"

"**Bakagami!**" It was a unanimous cry from the present Seirin members at that, mostly out of embarrassment at his bluntness.

Riko hit him in the back of the head as Kuroko's mother paled. It was unnerving, the amount they seemed to know. She could feel her hackles rise as she grew more and more defensive. "What do you want? Why are you so focused my son?"

It was finally Riko that took control, as the boys seemed to be messing up left and right. "We don't _want _anything from you, Kuroko-san. We just.. We want the truth. Who is Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Wasn't that a loaded question in itself? However, as the prematurely aged woman glanced from one face to the next, she nothing malicious. They all were honestly worried for their teammate, their friend..

"I.. It's a long story." She said, her voice settling into a rather unsettling and familiar monotone as she walked over to the bench and sat on it. Suddenly, she could feel her worries and tensions weighing her down..

"Kuroko-san?" She glanced up to see four expectant faces staring at her, identifying that it was the girl that had spoken again. "We have time."

_For Kuroko? We'll always have time._

* * *

**Flashbacks: Set From Kuroko's Mother's POV**

* * *

"I **had** warned you." He paced quickly, agitation lacing his voice as he turned to glare at my defeated form. "I **warned** you to behave yourself tonight."

I didn't try and protest as his footsteps grew closer, I knew that there was no point. If I struggled there was a strong chance he would try and harm my little Tetsuya and I couldn't allow that..

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper as his hands closed around my throat, stupidly feeling grateful it was me and not Tetsuya.

"**Sorry won't bring back the clients you insulted.**" He shouted into my ear, fingers tightening as his anger was released. "**If I didn't hae a problem with how they treated you, why did you?**"

I felt my consciousness slipping as I hung from his lean fingers. "I won't mess up again.."

* * *

Tetsuya giggled and pulled at the thin silver chain hanging around my neck. Truly a stark contrast to my fake, bleak smile and the graying woman that sat directly of me. It was a rare day when Tetsuya's grandmother visited me..

"The business is failing." My mother-in-law whispered, her laced fingers shaking as she opened her clear and tired blue eyes. "He's running it into the ground, along with this family."

"Okaa-san, it'll be..-" I was cut off by her raising her hand, and I paled as she stood. The look on her face made it clear, she had made up her mind, for better or worse..

"Keep the heir to my husband's and my business with you, girl. Keep him safe." I gaped as she pointed to the babbling child in my hands and placed an intricately designed box on the table. "That is something he'll need to save this hellhole.."

"Okaa-san.. I-" I couldn't believe what was happening, I honestly couldn't..

But, she just smiled softly and turned away, leaving us far behind. "Keep fighting."

* * *

It was scary, to wake up alone in a hospital. Possibly even scarier than everything I had been through before..

"Has anyone seen my baby?" I was hysterical, to put it lightly. Running through the hospital after being beaten nearly to death, with several broken bones and only one thing on my mind. "T-Tetsuya? TETSUYA!?"

_Keep fighting._

"Ma'am, please calm down, ma'm!" It took a while, probably close to half an hour, for them to talk some sense into me. However, that was not the problem, the problem was my missing baby.

"Where is he? Doctor, please, I need to know, where is my baby?" I was barely holding in my hysteria, but the look on his face scared me far more than I cared to say.

"We've been unable to find your husband, mother-in-law, or child.." I distinctly remember the doctor's face paling as he glanced at my vitals and rushed through what he was saying, not that it helped. "They've been missing since you fell out that window.."

I can't remember much more from that day.

* * *

"Can I see him?" I whispered, sniffing as I stared at the incubator. It scared me, that he was already over a year old and being forced to stay in that thing..

My poor little baby was suffering because I had been too weak to protect him. I was a terrible mother and I knew it, I just had no excuse..

"In a week, however, you should do something about your husband." The doctor said stiffly, motioning to the door that still had the cracked glass from where he had hit it. From where he had tried to get in..

_Keep fighting._

"I need a lawyer.." I whispered dully, a chuckle escaping my parched lips.

* * *

"Kuroko-san, unless your wife permits it you are not allowed within five hundred yards of Tetsuya." The judge's voice echoed firmly, a scowl on his aged face. "I would recommend you never allow that, however.."

I knew I was crying, I knew I was also smiling stupidly. However, the case had gone on for over two months and it had looked rocky, I was just glad I got to keep my baby..

"On another note, until the matter of the property is settled, I have no choice but to allow Kuroko-san to run the company.." It was not as important to me, however it still stung. "I have been unable to locate the will of Kuroko-sama, and as she is in a coma, I cannot rule in the young Tetsuya's favor just on your word alone..."

It was a big mistake, to leave Tetsuya's obaa-san's company in his grasp, but..

"I guess I have no choice.." Besides, I was happy with my child, I hadn't cared for the money to begin with. I could still hear her, even if I had lost the damned box, and I would listen to her last words.

_Keep fighting._


	9. Chapter 8

**Important Note: This is a ****_dark_**** fanfiction. You have been warned! There may be (hints of) pairings in later chapters, but I think that's about it. This is going to be mostly in character and cannon otherwise. Anyway, I do not own any characters except for the butler and the manager(so far).**

**This chapter contains abuse or mentions of it.**

_**Finals suck and I have been been slow for a bit. Sorry! I will be back and hopefully back in the full swing of things soon!**_

**Scenes where Kuroko is not present, or something of the like, will be written in third person.**

**Enjoy! Comments, criticism, and the like are all welcomed!****_ Thank you to all of those that favorited, followed and reviewed, it means the _****_world_****_ to me!_**

* * *

_Chapter Eight - Molten Glass_

* * *

Kiyoshi was the first to collapse, simply falling to the ground as if it were the most natural thing in the world to sit cross-legged and cradle your head in your hands. "Kuroko and Kuroko-okaa-san.. Such a big burden.."

It was not a moment later that Riko moved closer to Hyuuga, hiding her face in his muscular back and bursting into tears. The collapse of the Iron Heart had triggered a domino effect. "T-that's hor-r-rible.."

"Horrible isn't the word.." Hyuuga whispered, simply gazing at his feet as he attempted to bottle his emotions, staying strong for the others..

"Horrific.." Kagami said roughly, his fists opening and closing automatically, as if mentally gearing for a fight. "I-I have to see Kuroko.."

It was almost as an afterthought that he looked sheepishly up at the woman in front of him and bowed his head, asking. "I-I mean, if that's alright with you, please."

Kuroko's mother did not have as much in her as she'd had all those years ago. Years of facing financial struggle, being near starvation, and being emotionally shut off from the world had indeed caused her to age prematurely..

However, these children..

As she stared at them, she found the strength to stand and straighten herself. Kuroko had found good teammates, good friends. She cleared her throat, brushing long strands of brown hair off of her shoulders as she spoke, slightly pleased with the steadiness of her voice. "Well, someone pick up his bag for me.. It looks like I'll be taking you to our home."

_I don't know if I can call it a home without a heavy heart.._

* * *

I paced rapidly, back and forth across the small space that served as our eating area.

Nigou followed at my heels, whining every now and again as I sighed and frowned. I knew the way I had reacted was stupid, but I didn't understand and I didn't want to understand anything, to be honest..

"They know..!" I whispered, shakily, for once allowing emotion to enter my tone as I dropped to the floor and placed my elbows on the table. This was terrible, or could be terrible. It all depended on exactly how much they knew and to what detail they knew it..

_You'll **never **__be normal, you'll always be in my shadow, brat..!_

I shook my head and groaned, placing my head on the table as I felt a headache forming. Mitobe probably suspected something as well, but didn't know, so that made..

"Five people..!?" My muffled voice sounded, filling the small apartment with sound as I groaned again. This was all too much and it was all happening too fast. It almost as if in agreement, that some moments later the doorknob started to jiggle.

Nigou woofed at me quietly, licking my arm and running over to the door.

_Must be mom.._

Even as I sighed and sat up, rubbing at my face, the door was opening. I didn't look toward it as Nigou barked again, schooling my expression quickly, my mother shouldn't have to suffer anymore at my expense. "Welcome home.."

I didn't look up until I heard someone, who would have had to have been much larger than my mother to have made the amount of noise they did, collapse and very familiar voice call out. "Nigou..! Down, down..! Please.."

My lips almost twitched upward at the familiar comedic scene, but I was too upset to see that familiar red head of hair, and Nigou's tail-end, facing my direction. "You're making a ruckus, Kagami-kun."

I didn't address the fact that my mother and Riko's brunette heads of hair were barely visible behind the two other members of the Seirin basketball team. I simply stared and they stared back, silently conceding.

They had done their homework, at least, to a certain extent.

* * *

I leaned back as my mother hovered over where I sat, pouring tea for Riko, Teppei, and herself. The silence had not lifted in the past half an hour, but I didn't want to be the one to talk.

"Arigato, Kuroko-san." Teppei smiled, rubbing the back of his head as if this all was a normal house call and as if he were _actually_ ashamed for having burst in. I blinked, my eyes narrowing just slightly as my mother sat at one end of the small table.

"It's nothing." She shushed them with a rather firm tone, strangely choosing to stand out and speak, a far cry from her timid usual.

_I like this, I think.._

Kagami glanced at me, having been placed at the other end of the table because of his size, frowning and looking away quickly. He had always been hasty, it was an amusing trait, except for when it landed me in trouble.. "Oi, let's get to business already."

I tensed as four pairs of eyes locked on me, along with Riko and my mother grasping my hands. It wasn't unexpected after my last stunt, but I still blanched from the suddenness..

_Gomen, mother.._

"Tetsuya!" It was my mother, strangely, that stopped me and made me turn, halfway to the door. "Is that how you treat your **friends**..!?"

Perhaps it was the horror in her tone or in her eyes, but either way, I blinked and plopped to the floor, staring at it. Only one thought, well, more like one voice running though my mind.

_**You have no friends. You deserve none. You are pathetic and I will see to it, I swear to it Tetsuya. I will see to it, that you know this.**_

"Can't forget.. I have no..-" I was mumbling, I couldn't hear anything past the ringing in my ears and **his **voice. I forced my eyes closed as I continued to ramble. Until..

I saw stars as Kagami's fist connected with my cheek, and I blinked hazily as my back hit the floor. "Are you serious, Kuroko.. Teme!?"


End file.
